Say it Again
by HalleyFarrot
Summary: Prequel to Where Art Thou. about the kiss... Gillian watched as they lowered the casket down into the ground. Cal didn't take his eyes off her, making sure she was alright.
1. A Funeral and A Kiss

I wrote another story because I'm so overwhelm by all of your reviews to Where Art Thou. If you get confuse reading this story don't blame me! You brought this upon yourselves!HAHA Stories keeps on forming on my brain now. blah blah

To GCRessa66 I miss you, don't forget to smile.

Thanks to Sassycop for checking, you're sweet like a honey bee : ) I love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. eug!

* * *

Cal leaned against the back of his car and stared up at the cloudy, blue sky. He couldn't help thinking it was lovely weather to hold a funeral. He was outside her house waiting for her. He straightened up when he heard her door open. Gillian stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a modest, but nice, black dress and dark heels. She still managed to take Cal's breath away even though she looked devastated. Their gazes locked but he became blurry to her as tears began to form in her eyes.

He saw a tear slip out from the corner of her eye. Without hesitation he crossed over to her in a few quick strides, wrapped his hands around her shoulders and hugged her hard. She clung to him like a small child. She leaned on his shoulder as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. He held her tighter and stroked her hair while he whispered sweetly in her ear. Gillian felt him gently press a kiss on top of her head. Being close to him made her feel that somehow everything would turn out all right. They stayed like that for a little while.

Gillian pulled away slightly. She wanted to say something to him but chose to look down. She didn't want to cry in front of him because she knew he would worry about her. Cal worried too much.

"Are you ready to go luv?" He slowly ran his fingers along her cheek down to her chin. He wished he could erase the tears and take away all her pain.

Gillian hastily brushed away her tears and nodded. "Thank you for doing this Cal" She let a half smile slip as she lifted her head to look at him. His soulful eyes stared back at her. Her smile never reached her eyes, it look sadder than he had thought eyes could ever look. Cal had worried about her for years and he would continue to worry about her. He would protect her at all cost. _**I'd do anything to see those beautiful blue eyes light up again.**_

"We should go" he said as he put his hand around her shoulder and guided her towards his car.

* * *

The ride to Claire's funeral has been very quiet. Gillian stared into space through the passenger's window the whole time. They arrived at the chapel just in time. They quietly entered the service and took a place in the back row. Claire's brothers got up in front of the chapel to speak about Claire. Gillian managed to keep her emotions intact until she saw Claire's mother. The look on her face was unbearable. Gillian began to weep silently. She instantly felt the warmth of Cal's hand on top of hers. Gillian glanced at him and Cal saw the appreciation in her eyes. They both understand each other without uttering a word. Cal interlocked his fingers with hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Their hands remained clasped the entire time, neither of them wanted to let go.

They stood few feet away from Claire's grave. Gillian watched as they lowered the casket down into the ground. Cal didn't take his eyes off her, making sure she was alright. Moments later Gillian let go of Cal's hand and walked to throw a rose into Claire's grave. Cal watched as she then walked towards Claire's mother and hugged her tight. After few comforting words she went back and stood next to him. The breeze blew a strand of hair onto Gillian's cheek. Cal raised a hand and brushed it from her face. He pushed the hair behind her ear.

"Take me home Cal" she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked at him. They walked hand in hand till they reached the road of the cemetery.

"Let me get the car" he turned and walked away.

Gillian was looking at him when something caught her eyes. A little butterfly flew in front of her. It fluttered its wings toward her as if it was waving goodbye as it headed toward the horizon. _**Gillian, you've always been there for me**_ Claire's last words echoed in her ears. _**I can take care of myself I'm a big girl now.**_ The little butterfly flew away looking happy and content. Her eyes shed more tears but she smiled while she watched it and for the first time since Claire's death she felt lighter.

Cal's car stopped in front of her. He got out of the car to open the passenger door for her.

"Let's go luv, it looks like its about to rain" he said holding the door for her while he looked up at the now gray, cloudy sky.

Cal started the engine and drove off to Gillian's house. She turned on the radio to her favorite radio station. He was little relieved because he could see less sorrow on her face. He knew she would not be okay overnight, but he was thankful that she seemed to be making progress. They talked aimlessly. She asked about how Emily was doing, they argued about a certain song playing on the radio. They kept on talking until the rain started to fall. Gillian looked out through the window. She reclined her seat slightly to rest her back and her skirt hiked up a little bit.

Cal took advantage of Gill looking out the window and was sneaking glances at her slightly exposed thigh.

"Cal..." she called his name while still looking out the window

"Yes luv" he answered but his eyes were now on the road.

"I'll let you ogle on my legs, if you promise to stay for dinner" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What!? No! I mean yes, NO! Yes I will stay for dinner! NO I don't ogle" Cal answered defensively. Gillian giggled and Cal thought that it was the best sound he'd heard for a long time. Cal couldn't help but smile.

"Can you hike it up a little more for a better view, yeah!?" Cal grinned at her.

"Don't push your luck!" Gillian rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was raining hard when they reached Gillian's house. They both got out of the car and ran toward her front door. Gillian unlocked her door and they rushed in. Their clothes were soaking wet. Gillian went upstairs, when she came back she handed Cal a large towel and a change of clothes.

"Put your wet clothes in the dryer" she said.

"Go get changed Gill, take a nap if you wanted to" he was looking at her with worried eyes.

"What about dinner?" she asked narrowing her brows.

"I'll take care of dinner. I'll use whatever you have in your kitchen" he smiled.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him intently.

"Yeah, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready. Go on luv, before you catch pneumonia." He started to walk toward her kitchen.

The delicious smell coming from the kitchen woke Gillian up. She got up and checked her watch for the time. She had slept for almost two hours. Her stomach growled loudly right as she reached the door. She went downstairs to check on Cal. She saw him wearing the now dry clothes the he had worn to the funeral.

"Oh, just in time." Cal said when he noticed her watching him.

"This looks delicious Cal." Gillian walked to her dining room table and sat on one of the chairs. Cal sat next to her.

"Sausage Puttanesca!" she clapped her hands with excitement. Cal just looked at her and smiled. _**You're one of a kind Gill.**_

They started eating and talked over dinner. She told him about Claire's kitten that she needed to get from the pound early in the morning.

"Romeo is a cutie" she said smiling at him.

"Who names their cat Romeo?" He grumbled.

"Hey" she looked at him fiercely. Gillian gathered the dishes and put them in the sink after they finished eating. She started to wash them as Cal stood beside her.

"Let me help you, I'll dry." He offered sweetly.

"Thank you." She handed the clean dishes to him. They worked together side by side.

"You should take a few days off luv." He said while drying the dishes with a rag.

Gillian stared at him. "Yeah. I think some time alone might be good." Their eyes met and locked.

Gillian broke the eye contact and pushed him slightly on his shoulder with hers. They both chuckled. After they'd finished washing the dishes, Cal told her that he needed to go home because Emily would waiting for him.

"Thank you Cal, I really appreciate you being here with me today" she said sheepishly.

"I was happy to be with you." He opened his arms for her and Gill leaned into him. Cal squeezed her and rocked her slightly.

She walked him to the door. Cal stepped out, turned around and looked at her beautiful face. He was happy because her eyes were not as sad as they had been earlier that day.

"Goodnight Gill."

"Take care Cal."

They stared at each other for several moments. Cal thought he saw a flash of desire in her eyes. He wasn't sure, but he didn't waste a minute. He walked toward her, causing her to back up against the door. He placed one hand on either side of her head and looked at her. She didn't resist him. She met his darkened eyes for a minute before she closed her eyes. She stood there waiting, her body full of anticipation. Cal leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. Gillian felt her knees buckle. He kissed her tenderly and softly but with a firm pressure as if he were asking permission. She responded and opened her mouth as Cal deepened the kiss. She moaned and tilted her head up giving him more access. The kiss lasted several minutes.

Cal pulled away from the kiss, both of them were gasping for air. Cal ran one hand through her hair, Gillian felt her heart beating fiercely in her ears. She stood there not daring to move or even open her eyes.

"Call or text me when you need me luv." She heard him say as he turned his back on her and walked toward his car. He didn't look back; he was afraid of what he would see. He got into his car feeling guilty. _**I just took advantage of her**_. _**What was I thinking! She's mourning a friend for god's sake! **_Cal started his car and drove away.

* * *

Overly Dramatic isn't it?

Thank you for reading.


	2. Bounty

Thanks Sassycop, you're the best : )

Apologies for everything. This chapter is after Where Art Thou? . Yes, my goal in life is to confuse you. :-) Thank you'all for your kind words.

Disclaimer : I don't... mistakes are...

* * *

Gillian pressed the send button, and after few seconds her phone began to ring. She smiled when she saw Cal's photo on her caller ID. **_I need you_**…. She wanted to answer the phone and talk to him so bad but she thought he should suffer a little for running away after kissing her, for not calling her for days and for sending people to spy on her. She let her phone rang until her voice mail pick it up.

* * *

Cal was comfortably sunken into his living room couch. He was flipping through the TV channels to see what was on. This was another one of those long sleepless nights, when he thought a lot about her. It has been days since he last talked to her. They were always together after Claire's death; until the funeral. He misses her, terribly. She told him she wanted some time alone and he was giving it to her. _Who am I kidding?_ The truth was; he was afraid. He was terrified of what she might say to him after kissing her and running in the opposite direction. He's afraid of losing her, of losing their friendship. The thought of that happening makes it hard for him to function normally. He knew that he should see her and talk to her. He just needed more time.

After few more minutes he stumbled on a local news channel, there was a firefighter being interviewed about some guy saving a cat and getting stuck in the tree with the cat.

"Bollocks!" He grunted. He absentmindedly clicked again the remote control to changed channels. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and read the message.

From Gillian Foster: **Eli and I have done nasty things tonight, he is fun. STOP sending our employees here to spy on me! Let's talk tomorrow. Be here at seven. I'll cook dinner.**

"Bloody hell Loker! I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!" Cal grumbled. He closed his eyes and got horrifying visuals of Loker. He immediately pressed the green button to call Gill, but it went straight to her voice mail. He was about to try and call her again when He received another message. He tapped his phone a few times to read it.

From Gillian Foster: **Tomorrow Cal. It's late. Get some sleep.**

Cal walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed the keys to his car. If she doesn't want to talk to him on the phone, he'll go over her to house and talk to her there. He pulled on his jacket and walked over to the front door when his phone vibrated again.

From Gillian Foster: **and I better NOT hear you knocking on my door in 15 minutes**.

"Who said anything about knocking?" he growled. After few moments of battling with himself about whether he should go or not, he let out a long sigh. He thought Gillian was right. It's really late and he felt so drained at playing horrifying scenes of Loker in his mind. He tossed his keys back onto the kitchen counter as he went to grab a beer from his fridge. He walked over to his couch while tapping on his phone screen to send Gillian a message.

To Gillian Foster: **Alright Luv, tomorrow then , I'll bring dessert.**

* * *

Eli Loker went straight to the Lightman Group office from an early client interview.

"Caffeine-I need Caffeine", he said through a yawn as he walked down the hallway to the break room. He was about to open the door when someone grabbed his left arm too tightly and dragged him in a corner.

"What did you do to Foster last night?"

"Ouch Torres!? What the hell!" He looked down at her with irritation.

"Ssshhhh! You're such a sissy Loker! Where have you been all morning? I send you a million messages!" She whispered

"What are we doing here?" He asked. "Can you let go of my arm now!? God, Torres! What have you been eating!?" His brows rose up on his forehead.

"Spinach!" Torres said sarcastically then released Loker's arm.

"Really?" he asked while he rubbed his arm.

"NO, not really!" She gave him an irritated look. "This is a dead zone for cameras, no one will see us" she added "What happened last night? Didn't you get my texts?" She asked with urgency.

"I forgot to charge my phone" he said as he took out a dead phone from his pocket and waived it in Torres's face. "Nothing happened last night, why?" He added looking at her innocently.

"Lightman was looking for you when he came in this morning." Torres peered down both sides of the hallway making sure no one had seen them. "It doesn't look good for you, I'm pretty sure Lightman wants to kill you using his bare hands, what did you do?" She asked again

"Nothing! I just helped Foster with her kitten." A frown pulled on his forehead.

"You let Foster see you!?" Torres shook her head in disbelief. "God Loker! Didn't you understand what Lightman said about being invisible while checking up on Foster?" She paused "What happened to Foster's kitten?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Romeo got stuck in a tree and I helped save him." he proudly announced. "Oh and by the way, Foster saw you too the other day so don't -" he immediately stopped talking when he heard footsteps coming toward them.

"You have to leave now Loker if you still want to live" Sarah's voice came from nowhere. Loker and Torres' heads snapped up and their gaze flew to her like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"The price on your head has gone up, anyone who rats where you are will get a promotion and a huge raise." Sarah explained nervously then she turned her back and walked away quickly.

"Lightman put a price on my head!?" Loker was astounded by what Sarah said. "What the hell is happening? I just helped Foster's cat!" He looked down trying to remember what he had done wrong last night.

"Come on Loker, I'm sure it's not that bad. Let's just go to Lightman's office, tell him what happened, and whatever you did or did not do I'm sure he'll understand and he WILL forgive you." She said with a forced smile.

He looked at her intently trying to read her "Oh my God Torres! You wanted to collect that bounty!"

"What? NO! I do not want to collect that bounty!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Rigid repetition, you're lying! I can't believe you would sell me out!" He told her accusingly.

"Seriously Loker!? You have some trust issues." She returned her gaze to him "Alright maybe a little." She paused followed by a long sigh "Okay, you need to get out of here. I'll cover for you. I'll let Lightman know you're out sick. Use the back door and AVOID the cameras!" She added.

"You think that's a good idea? I think it's better to face Lightman now." He said acidly.

Torres held up her hand while shaking her head. "You know what Loker? You're on your own"

The banter exchange continued between them. Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

Cal was slouched in his swivel chair looking on his laptop screen watching Loker and Torres' banter over coming to his office or Loker leaving for the day. Only he and Foster knew that there were no dead zone areas in The Lightman Group Building, except for bathrooms. There are hidden cameras in the so called "dead zones." He heard everything he needed to know so talking to Loker now would be a waste of time. He was relieved to know that nothing really nasty happened between Loker and Foster.

"Dad, I need to borrow your car later." Emily Lightman walked confidently toward his desk and sat on the chair in front of him. "Spying again on your employees I see." She smiled slowly.

He straightened himself up in his swivel chair from his previous slouching position. "I remembered teaching you how to knock when you were little." He tilted his head to one side.

"I did knock!" Emily protested.

"Liar! He said as he gazed at his daughter. "Changed of plans Em, you're not patrolling today, Gillian invited me over for dinner."

"It's about time you guys talked." Emily smiled widely "You two are driving us crazy. You've been acting weird since Claire's funeral and don't even try to deny it." She raised one brow and continued talking. "What happened after the Funeral dad? What did you do? Why did you stop going to her place, what-

"Don't worry about it Em." Cal cut his daughter off.

She stared at him with her big brown eyes. "Dad you've been miserable for days! Look at you, you barely sleep and you're in a foul mood every day." Emily looked at him with worry. Cal kept staring at his daughter and remained silent.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it dad, but you have to do something! I'm moving out to go to college, I don't want to leave you like this. I want you to be happy dad and you're happy with Gillian. And Gillian is happy when she's with you! And you love her and she loves you." Emily pointed out, her eyes filled with concern.

Cal narrowed his eyes thinking of what to say. "Playing cupid are we?" He smiled at her.

"Deflection!" She smiled back and decided it was past time to change the subject. "Since I'm not patrolling today, I'll call Amanda to meet me earlier. I have to go dad, I'll be home at 10." Emily turned her back to him. She started to walk out slowly, but then paused and turned around to face him again. "Get her flowers, she'd like that." She smiled at him sweetly "and Dad?" There was a long pause. "Tell her." She walked back wards until she reached the door.

"Easier said than done." He whispered while he watched Emily walk out of his office.

An hour had passed when Torres and Loker came in to see him "The rubbish that you two are about to say doesn't interest me." He didn't give them a chance to talk.

Torres and Loker looked at each other with confusion. Seconds of silence passed.

"Excuse me? I'm not paying you to stand there and stare at me am I?" He said sarcastically. "Go back to work!" The duo walked out of his door looking stunned and confused.

* * *

Cal kept himself busy during the next several hours. He did some of Gillian's paper work since she was still on vacation leave. There were some moments when his mind turned to Gillian. He wondered what she was doing. It was five when he decided to call it a day. He needed to go home and change. He decided to make a stop first to Gillian's favorite bake shop. He had a hard time choosing what to get for her. He finally decided to get two and he chose the most delicious looking ones. A Nutella Ganache covered Cheesecake and a Super-Moist Chocolate Mayo Cake. After paying for them, he walked out of the bakeshop carrying two boxed cakes. He was walking towards his car when he saw a flower shop across the street. '**_Get her flowers dad, she'd like that.' _**He smiled when he remembered Emily's words. He walked across the street and let himself in when he reached the front door of the flower shop.

"Hi! What can I get you?" A middle aged woman greeted him with a smile.

"A bouquet of white lilies and pink tulips please." Gillian loves lilies and tulips.

"Excellent choice! Do you know that Lilies symbolizes Friendship and Devotion and Tulips symbolize perfect love?" The woman told him this while she was arranging the flowers for him.

**_Chatty_** Cal thought. The woman handed him the flowers after tying them with a big pink bow. Cal pulled out his wallet and paid.

"No aphids on these flowers right?" He asked. The woman just shook her head and smiled at him.

He reached his home a little past six, just enough time to take a shower and change his clothes. He went straight upstairs to get ready, when noticed a pair of pants and a shirt laying on top of his bed. There was a note on top; **Wear this dad, trust me. I love you.**

"Bollocks." he grumbled.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This story will be finished sometime this year promise : D hey its really hard to put everything in words plus i'm really not good with all these. I cant even remember why I titled this Say it Again, excuses excuses.

thanks again


End file.
